What Was I Thinking!
by Titania II
Summary: This is how I think the season 2 finale :Sookie's wedding: should have ended. Starts when Rory sees Jess. Rory starts something she's not used to. I suck at summaries, the story is better. RoryJess, of course. No flames, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls! I don't own Alexis Bledel! I don't own Milo Ventimiglia! If only, if only...**

**A/N:** **This is how I think "I Can't Get Started" (season 2 finale)(for those of you like me, Sookie's wedding day) should have ended. I'm a die hard Rory/Jess shipper and I know they don't end up together. I don't hate Logan, I just like Jess better. No flames, please! They will be ignored!**

* * *

I don't know what I was thinking! No, that's a lie. I know _exactly_ what I was thinking. 

I was thinking how beautiful he looked just standing there in his well-worn blue jeans and jacket. I was thinking about how only he would just pick up and move for me. I wasn't thinking about Dean or my mother or the fact that I was supposed to be in Sookie's wedding in about five minutes. No, I was only thinking of Jess.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, the slightest smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

"Hello to you, too." He had more of a teasing than annoying tone in his voice.

_Make sure he's here for you_, a voice inside my head shouted. "Is everything okay?"

"You look nice."

I blushed. "Thank you." _He's avoiding the question_. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged, like it was obvious, and maybe it was. "I moved back."

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

Another shrug. "I moved back."

I glanced away nervously, but my eyes went right back to his after a moment. "W-Why?"

Man, he liked to shrug. "Just…wanted to." _Yep, he's here for me!_

At this point, I could have just said "oh" and nothing would have changed. However, I like my primary choice much better.

I closed the distance between us. I took two steps forward, placed my hands at his side, and pressed my lips against his. He seemed a bit shocked at first, and I was worried when he didn't respond, but after a fraction of the first second, he pulled me closer.

Although a part of me was thinking about how wrong this was and how I should just pull away now, a much larger part was dancing for joy and shouting, "YES! Finally!"

I reluctantly tore my lips from his as he began to wrap his arms around me to deepen the kiss. _I could run away from him, begging him not to tell anyone as I went_, I thought. _He would agree because he's Jess and he wouldn't want to hurt me. Then I'd go to D.C. for the summer while he found someone new. I'd continue to date Dean until maybe one day when we'd finally be able to be together._

"Rory?" Jess, arms still wrapped firmly around my waist, shook me from my reverie. "Are you sure?"

I knew what he was asking. He was asking if I was prepared to leave Dean. He was asking if I was prepared to let down my mom. And, whether he was asking this or I, if I was prepared to go on his life's rollercoaster of emotions.

I looked deep into his brown eyes and responded by kissing him. The first was soft and shy. This kiss was so much more. I kissed him with every bit of passion and love I felt for him and he returned it tenfold. Suddenly, Jess lost his balance and soon we were on the grass laughing against each other's mouths.

I knew Dean was waiting for me. I knew Mom and Sookie would be needing me to walk down the aisle in a few seconds. I also knew that this journey would not be an easy one. I knew all this and more, but I didn't care. I only cared that I was finally getting what I wanted and that I was rolling around on the grass with the man I loved.

That's what I was thinking.

* * *

**A/N: I usually hate it when an author puts notes at the beginning _and_ end of a story, but I felt this one needed it. Anyway, I hope I'm not the only one the loves Rory/Jess. I'm sorry if this wasn't dirty enough for some, but I can't help it. If I get many many reviews and feel up to it, I may continue it (i.e. how she broke the news to Dean, if she did break the news to him at all, what Lorelai did when she found out). Please review! I'm an addict, be my supplier! Again, flames will be _ignored_ to the highest extent of the word!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer for entire story: I do not own Gilmore Girls, the characters, or the actors. BUT, I do own this story & really don't want it stolen from me. **

**A/N: First of all, big thanks goes to Goddess of the Rain Pixie for all the awesome thing said to me by her! Also, thanks to Good2Know. Right after I told Goddess one more review would cause me to continue this, she reviewed it & said I should continue it, so I am! Don't worry all you other wonderful reviewers, I love you all just because you liked my story!!!! **

* * *

"I have to go." I attempted to stand. Jess pulled me back down.

"No. I don't want you to. How do I know you'll come back?" He was smiling as he leaned in for another session of whatever it was we were just doing. Not really making-out, but much more than just kissing.

"I. Have. To," I mumbled between kisses. "I'm. A. Brides-. Maid." This had to stop. As much as I didn't want to, I pulled myself up, followed by Jess. _Please don't hate me for this…_"Jess, we can't do this. Not yet at least. Dean's still waiting for me and I can't break up with him at a wedding!"

Jess had rolled his eyes about four times since I began. "Rory, why can't you? I want to be with you and there's no time like the present, right?"

"I want to be with you, too, Jess, but I can't break up with anyone at a wedding. Do you get that?" Jess looked away in frustration. _I don't blame him._ I stepped in front of him and grabbed his forearms. I needed him to understand this and not hate me. "It's a wedding. It's supposed to be a happy occasion. I don't want to spoil it for anyone."

He looked me in the eyes for the first time since we'd stood up. Instead of seeing the anger and disappointment I expected to see there, I saw something completely different: bliss and subtle excitement. "So we're together, but we're not _together_?"

I'm sure I looked even more confused than I felt. "Yeah…I suppose. Why?"

"Rory Gilmore, do you understand that what you just suggested could be deemed _cheating_?" He smirked and, for the first time in a while, I didn't want to smack it off his face.

"What do you suppose I just did would be called if not cheating? Prostitution? Would that make it any different?" I smiled. I _smiled_ while talking about cheating on what could possibly be considered the greatest boyfriend a girl could ever have. I had it bad.

"So you don't care that you're technically cheating on bagboy?" Somewhere during this conversation, we had gotten back in the position we were in before he had tripped.

"For you? No...I love you, Jess." My heart stopped. _Did I just say that?_

His eyes widened in shock. "Wow. I knew you liked me and all, but wow."

I giggled nervously, blushed, and looked away. He took one hand from around my waist and pulled my face back to look at him, his looking into my very soul. "I love you, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore." He kissed me once more before allowing me to go back to the wedding, having agreed to let me wait to tell Dean (and Mom for that matter). He also agreed to wait at the bridge for me when I needed to "freshen up my make-up".

The wedding was wonderful. Sookie looked gorgeous in her wedding dress and Jackson…well, let's just say Jackson chose to dress traditionally. Everyone was ecstatic afterward, partially because Sookie and Jackson were finally married, partially because most had found someone for themselves, and partially because Babette and Miss Patty had hit the cocktails.

While Miss Patty and Babette got hold of Dean as Mom and I had predicted, I went to "freshen up" just as Jess and I had planned. On my way away from the party, Mom caught up with me. _Darn, I was so close._

"Hey, kid, where you going?"

"Oh, nowhere." I tried to act like I was up to nothing. "Just to freshen up."

"Okay, I'll go with you!" She was in a very good mood. Must have been something to do with Dad.

"No, you can't! I mean, uh, I have to _go_ as in _use_ the bathroom." I tried my hardest, I prayed she didn't see right through my façade and press for details.

"Mmk, I guess I'll just talk to you later, then!" _Whew, that was close_, I thought. "See ya, kid!"

"Bye," I answered meekly. I rushed off before anyone else could see and ask questions. I was not a good liar and didn't feel like being tested in this situation. I made it to the bridge with no problems after that, except when my dress got caught on a bush.

I sneaked up behind Jess, who was sitting on the edge of the bridge just staring out at the lake, and wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck.

"I sure do hope that's Rory, or else someone's going to have some explaining to do." He turned around and I kissed him full on the mouth. When I pulled away, he looked astounded, his eyes still closed. "Now I really hope that's Rory."

"And why is that?" I asked playfully.

"Because if it was, that means I can look forward to many more encounters like that." He opened his eyes. I moved to sit beside him. We intertwined our fingers. "I meant it, you know, when I told you I love you." He stared out at the lake. I stared at the side of his face. "I mean it. I love you with my whole heart. I even know the moment I fell in love with you. When you called me Dodger, I knew we were perfect for each other." He turned so that his eyes met mine finally.

I didn't know what to say. "I don't know what to say. I love you. That's why I called you Dodger." _That works._ I leaned in and kissed him passionately again. This time was cut short, though. After all, I had a wedding to get back to.

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I had to put author's notes at the beginning & end because it needed it. Anyway, there's the second chapter. In my version, Chris's phone call at the end of the episode is actually work, not Sherri so he & Lorelai are still together. I also realize that if Jess had told Rory he loved her then, it wouldn't have been such a big deal in that one episode where he runs away afterward, but this is my story & what I say goes. I know that Rory would probably not be that forward with Jess, but you never know. Uhh, I think that's it. Any questions? Ask, & I'll answer. Reviews, please! That's the only way I'll know whether or not to continue this! No flames, though. Once more, I'm a review addict, be my supplier! I'll love you forever if you do!

* * *

**_EDIT: Sorry to anyone who thought I had gotten the 3rd chapter up already. I had to put that first paragraph back in!_


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, we have to get off this subject now. I refuse to argue with you over this yet again!"

"Okay, okay. What do you want to talk about?" Jess and I had been arguing over Ayn Rand's The Fountain Head.

It had been two days since the wedding. I had convinced Paris and the headmaster to allow me to stay home from D.C. I wasn't quite ready to leave Jess just yet. I hadn't been able to tell Dean because he had to work right after the wedding and the past couple of days. Although, if things worked the way I was hoping to in the next five minutes, I wouldn't have to tell him for a while longer.

I started, but I didn't get to finish. "So, I've been thinking-"

"Oh, no."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, trying to swat his arm playfully.

"Nothing, nothing. Go on, please." Jess gave me that infamous smirk of his. I could have melted right then and there, but I had to do this first.

"Well, what do you say we make this – us – more interesting?" I extended the same smirk he did to me.

"What, like a bet?" Jess gave me a confused look.

"Ha-ha, no. I was thinking more like we keep…us…a secret." I couldn't even hear myself. I couldn't believe I had just asked him to let me cheat on Dean – _keep_ cheating on Dean is more like it.

I hadn't even realized I had turned my face from his until he pulled my chin back so I had to look him directly in the eye. I could also get lost in those chocolate depths, but I kept my cool. I expected him to blow up. I expected him to storm off the bridge we were sitting on. I expected him to say that he hated me and never wanted to see me again. I prayed to a God I wasn't positive existed that he wouldn't.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," _deep breath_, "I don't think I can break up with Dean. I've never broken up with anyone before. I love you too much to end _this_, but I don't think I have the guts to break Dean's heart." _Please God…_

"I'll do it. Let me break up with Dean for you." I shot him a look that clearly stated that I would never let him do that. Unsuccessfully trying to hide a smile, he sarcastically added, "I'll be gentle. Promise." I shot him that same look. "Scout's honor." I still had not said anything. Now he was chuckling, "C'mon, you'd believe Dean if he said it."

"Jess, please, I'm being serious."

"I am, too."

We sat in silence for a few moments. It seemed like a forever, but I'm sure it wasn't so long. Finally, he spoke, "I'll do it on one condition."

_Oh, no_. "What is it?" I worried it would be something horrific, or nerve-wracking.

"You can't tell Lorelai, either." I stared at him. He couldn't be serious!

"What, no! Jess, she's my best friend! I tell her everything! It'd be torture for me to keep this from her!"

"Rory, I know all that. I know everything about you, but if you are seriously asking me to keep us a secret, I'm seriously asking you not to tell your mother."

"I'll want to tell her every time you say or do something awesome, or every time she asks why I have a dreamy look on my face, or just whenever she says, 'Hey, kid.'" I was near tears. I could feel them brimming my lower lids.

"And I'm going to want to shout it to the world every time I walk down the street, or every time I see you kiss Dean, or just whenever I open my mouth to breathe." A single tear slipped passed the barriers to my cheek. He brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. "It's going to be okay, Rory. I promise. This is only temporary, right?" I nodded. "Right. Once you get up the courage, this will all end, and then we'll be able to shout it from Luke's diner. You'll be able to tell your mom everything. You can even blame it on me as to why you didn't tell her in the first place." I nodded again, although he hadn't asked a question.

He wrapped his arms around me as I laid my head on the pillow that was his shoulder. I cried a few more tears, but soon they subsided. He looked at his watch and found he was late for work. He said he was sorry, but he had to go. I nodded again and told him I loved him. He returned it and we shared a lingering kiss once more before going our separate ways.

* * *

Once home, I found Mom to still be at work. _Good_, I thought. _It'll give me time to clean up and prepare my lie_. That thought stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't lie! Especially not to Mom! I practiced for about a half hour before I heard Mom come through the door. _God, please help me lie to her without being caught_, I prayed. It seemed ironic to be asking God to help me lie. _Isn't He, like, against that?_

"Rory? Are you home?" I came out of my room. "There you are, kid! What do you want to do for tonight, huh? Al's, Luke's, pizza?"

I took a deep breath. "Anything's good. I'm not extremely hungry, anyway." _Damn, there's a sign I'm lying!_

She took a step toward me. "Everything okay, sweets?"

"Yeah, everything's great. I just had a huge lunch at Luke's and then I had a sandwich, not too long ago, so I'm almost full."

She eyed me a bit more. "Mmk. You sure everything's okay, though? 'Cause you know, if there was something bothering you, you could always tell me." She gave me that look she gives Michel when she knows he's hiding something.

I smiled a genuine smile. Or at least I hope that's what it looked like. "Yeah, Mom, I know. And I'm fine. I promise if there's anything big going on, you'll be the first to know. You always are." _Liar!_

She bit. "Mmk. So, pizza good with you?" She was already dialing.

"Yup, sounds good." I went back into my room and read until the pizza arrived. Then I ate my pizza in my room, as well. I couldn't face her. I called Jess after dinner.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." I hoped he could hear me. I was trying not to wake Mom, who had crashed early.

"Yeah, I know. I was walking home and wanted to shout it to everyone in town. Then Dean passed me and I just wanted to-"

"Jess, I know you hate him and I'm not saying I still love him, but he is technically still my boyfriend." I heard him sigh heavily on the other end. "I know, I don't like it any more than you do, but that's how it is. Just keep your hatred for him to yourself for just a little while. Please?"

"Okay, I will for you."

"Thank you. I've got to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Dean works from three to eight, so I'll be at the bridge then."

"I'll be there even if I have to sneak out." I smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

We hung up and I went to bed. As I lay there awake, all I could think of was how hard this was going to be. I knew from the beginning it wouldn't be easy, but tomorrow I would have to face Dean.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I got chapter three up! I won't be able to post anything new until the 27****th**** at the earliest. My family & I are going on vacation, but I'll be writing on this while I'm gone. Anyway, I dedicate this chapter to JessLovesRF. She's a good friend who inspired me to write this chapter. However, I love the rest of you reviewers just as much!**

**In case anyone cares, Ayn Rand is the author Rory loves & Jess doesn't understand. At least I think that's who it is. I couldn't find the author's name in any quotes from the show, so if it's not right, please review me & tell me so I can change it. I know the characters in this chapter are a bit OOC (out of character), but I had to tweak them to make it work. I also tried to mention more people than just Rory & Jess. **

**Please review! Everlasting love to whoever reviews! That's the only way I'm going to know to continue this story, people! As always, flames will be sent to the Bermuda Triangle to be lost forever! Wow, this has been an extremely long author's note!**


	4. Chapter 4

As usual, I went to Luke's to meet with Mom at 12:30. (Dad would have been there to join us, too, but he had to run back to Sherrie to take care of some "things". I knew exactly what that meant: we won't see him for a long while.) I dreaded the entire lunch occasion. Dean was going to meet us there like always, but today would be different. How could it not be?

Sure, I was wearing what I would always wear during summer – a short sleeve shirt with Capri pants. Mom would be in some form-fitting shirt with a flowy skirt, ready to take on the business world. Dean would be in jeans, a ratty old t-shirt, and a jean jacket although it was plenty hot out. Mom and I would get into a heated debate about which was the better Bangle – Susanna or Debbi. Dean would sit by quietly, only bothering to say anything when addressed and even then he would only give a short two- or three-word answer.

Today, though, I wouldn't bring such a solid foundation of my argument to Mom. I wouldn't order two or three coffees. I wouldn't even finish my burger and fries, which were usually scarfed down in a heartbeat. I didn't look at Dean as often as normal. I held his hand with mine, but not with my heart.

There were stolen glances across the room between Jess and I at brief moments. Only a second, never lasting any longer. I was afraid to hold that stare any longer. I'd get lost in those chocolate waterfalls and I'm not sure I'd get out, even if I wanted to. It was better to ignore him as much as possible. Too bad Luke assigned him to be our waiter.

Surprisingly, Dean didn't notice how I conveniently dropped his hand whenever Jess came to refill Mom's coffee. Mom didn't notice how I had fidgeted when he was taking our orders. Jess didn't notice the glare I sent him when he was extra sarcastic and cynical toward Dean. _I_ didn't even notice when Jess blatantly stared at me from the counter until Mom bumped my leg and whispered a warning that he was.

Other than that, the afternoon went quite well. Better than I had expected, at least. I just hoped the rest of this could be as easy.

* * *

Dean and I walked around town until he had to go to work. It was 1:30. He had to leave at two to help his mom with something around the house before work. 

"So do you want to do something tonight?" He had his arm around my waist as usual, and had given up on me making out with him today. I used the "I have a cold sore" excuse. Oldest trick in the book, but he believed it.

"Tonight?" He nodded. "Like, what time?" There was a waver in my voice. 1:35.

"Well, since I don't get off until eight and I really hoped to not smell like produce when I saw you, I was thinking we could go see the late show at the theater. I hear Kirk's got a new movie playing."

"Oh yeah? What is it this time? I hope it's not the one with him playing himself in 'My Life as a Dog'!" Kirk had been trying to get people to watch that for weeks. Only suckers fell for his once-in-a-lifetime-experience pitch. I was really smiling and really laughing for the first time today. Then I remembered what I was doing to Dean behind his back. I couldn't keep this up much longer and I knew it.

_1:40._

"No, he promises that it doesn't have anything to do with himself besides the fact that he runs the movies." He chuckled. I half-smiled. How could I do this to him? What kind of person am I? I was silently contemplating how I could break this news to him. "Well, what do you say?"

His question startled me out of my thought process. "What do I say to what?"

"To a movie tonight?" I could tell he was getting angry with me.

"Oh, yeah, that sounds great." It didn't sound very convincing, I knew.

_1:45._

He stopped beside the gazebo. From here, at least half the town could see us and I wasn't sure I liked that. "Okay, what's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked incredulously. "I'm fine." He stared deep into my eyes. I stared back, trying to convince him he was the only one I looked at like this.

"Rory, don't lie to me. We've been dating for how long now? Almost two years. I know when something's up and now is definitely one of those times. You've been zoning out all day. What's going on?" He stared hard at me, boring into me with his eyes. I didn't like this feeling. I quickly glanced away, but glanced back to in order persuade him into believing my lie.

"Nothing's wrong, I promise. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, that's all. Paris would quit calling to yell at me so when I finally got to bed, I was riddled with guilt." At least the last part was true.

"You swear?" His gaze began to soften.

"I swear." To shut him up before I cracked, I did the only thing I could think of. I kissed him. I know it shouldn't have seemed like a big deal, but it was. I didn't want to do it, but if I hadn't, I would have told him right then and there. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it lasted a few seconds longer than I would have liked it to.

There was only one problem: he wasn't Jess. The entire time he was kissing me, one thing went through my head like a mantra. _This feels wrong. He tastes wrong._

We finally pulled away. Dean left then, not wanting to "ruin the moment." If only he knew how ruined it had been from the start.

* * *

At three-thirty, as planned, I walked unnoticed to the bridge. This time, however, I was the first to be there. 

I was sitting with my feet dangling above the water. I was looking out over the lake, thinking about how to break the news to him. I wanted it to be gentle, yet not lead him on. This was not going to be easy. Just then a pair of muscular arms circled around my waist from behind.

"Hey, Jess, I was thinking about us…"

"Wait – What?!"

* * *

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun!! What will happen? Who does she break news to? What news does she break? And how will the person behind her react to what she has to say? Stay tuned to find out!**

**Okay, well I'm back from vacation and I'm also over my writer's block. XDDD Yayness!!! Anyway, the next chapter should be up within a week. I'm expecting (at the most) two more chapters in this story. Then it'll be done. Sorry to people who love the extremely long huge fanfics that go on for eons. I'm not that kind of writer. I tried incorporating more of the series characters into this chapter. I think I did better at keeping them all in character, too. I also tried to make this chapter a bit longer than the others, but it's uber short! I'm so sorry about that. I swear I'll try to make the next one longer, which shouldn't be too hard. Sorry, again! I'm a long-chapter-writing failure!**

**Review, review, review, PLEASE! Flames will be ignored! (NOTE: Flames are not the same as constructive criticism. I'm open to constructive criticism, in fact, I welcome it. Just don't review telling me how much I suck & how much you hate me, I already know.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: There is much more swearing in this chapter. Nothing extreme, just some common stuff one would say in this situation. Also, there is a fight scene. Not too graphic. There's also some fluffiness going on. Oh, & the OOC-ness makes you want to stab your eyes with a spork!**

* * *

_Oh, my God._ I sat stunned as I realized what had just happened. In my mind's eye, I could see my world crashing down, very few structures remaining to stand. All I could think was, _Oh, my God._

"What the hell was that, Rory?" Dean was pissed, and I and anyone who happened to be around could tell.

_What is _he_ doing here? He's supposed to be at work! _I was still frozen on the bridge, my eyes not daring to believe what my ears knew to be true.

"Well?" I then realized he had asked me a question I had yet to answer.

"Um…what?" He rolled his eyes. We both knew I knew what he had inquired. "I-I mean, uh, well-"

"Just spit it out, Rory!" He was yelling at me now. He had never yelled at me before. It was quite frightening. He was a great deal taller when he was angry. _Oh, wait._ I stood. _There, that's better._

His eyes were so intense, I swore he was burning a hole into me. There was so much hurt, pain, and betrayal there, yet I couldn't bring my self to look away. It was now or never, obviously. Enough was enough. I couldn't take the guilt anymore! I had to get it out.

I stepped away from him and cleared my throat. Deep breath. _Here goes._ "Okay, Dean, there's something I need to tell you."

"Damn right there's something you need to tell me!" He interrupted.

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to say." I continued.

"Damn right that's what you're trying to say!" He interrupted again.

"Okay, seriously, if you want me to tell you this, you have to stop interrupting just to repeat what I say!" I was getting a bit aggravated now.

"Sorry," he visibly calmed down.

"Anyway, like I was trying to say. There's something I've been meaning to tell you and now is the time." I saw him prepare himself. "The thing is…well, you see…" _Why does this have to be so hard? Just say it!_ "We need to break up. I'm really sorry if I hurt you in any way, but I just can't do this anymore. And-"

"It's Jess, isn't it?!" Without waiting for my answer, he continued. "What am I even asking for? Of course it's Jess! Or else, when I walked up you wouldn't have been all 'Ooh, Jess, baby.'"

"Wait one second! I never said that! Don't put words in my mouth!" I was beginning to become a little more than aggravated. I knew I shouldn't have been; he had every right to do exactly what he was doing. I just never expected him to react this badly.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure Jess will take care of that for me."

"Hey! Listen, it's fine if you want to attack me because you have a good reason to, but I won't let you talk about Jess like that! Yeah, I cheated on you with Jess, but it wasn't his fault! I was the one who asked him to because I didn't want to hurt you!" _Uh-oh. Nothing good ever comes form being that honest with someone you just broke up with. Especially when you're defending the one you cheated with._

"You're right," he almost whispered. "Letting this happen was much less painful. I would say, 'See you around,' but I have a feeling I'll never want to talk to you again, bitch." He just…

The next few minutes were kind of a blur. One minute I'm standing there glaring at Dean, trying not to hit him, or even worse cry. The next thing I know, Jess is beating the shit out of him. Dean was too surprised to retaliate at first, but after a few punches in the jaw, he composed himself and began fighting back.

I tried not to watch the rumble, but something held my gaze. Maybe it was the fact that my now ex-boyfriend was trying desperately to break Jess's nose. Or maybe it was the fact that two seventeen year old boys were fighting over _me_. I thought that only happened in books and really cheesy TV shows.

I'm not sure which it was, but somewhere throughout the fight I finally cracked. I started sobbing silently, right there on the bridge. Well, not really sobbing, more like silently crying. Finally, my senses came back to me. I ran over to the two boys skirmishing (after quickly wiping the tears from my eyes completely) – Dean was now on top, beating Jess to a pulp.

"Hey! Stop it, you guys! Stop!" Shouting did not seem to help.

I tried to pull them apart after that strategy failed. In the process, however, I got slapped in the face. I'm sure it was just an accident – a reflex on Dean's part, but it hurt like hell.

Instantly, the fighting was terminated. All it took was an innocent bystander being hurt. Well, it might've helped that the innocent bystander was me, but still. Jess was immediately by my side, pulling me to him. I fought, again, to hold back tears.

"Rory," Jess whispered to me, "are you okay?"

I nodded. "Can you just take me home?" It was his turn to nod.

"Rory-" Dean tried to say. I stopped him.

"Please, Dean, just don't say anything. I don't blame you. I brought this on myself."

With that, Jess and I turned to walk home. Of course, I saw Jess turn and flip the bird to Dean. That, I'm sorry to admit, brought a small smile to my lips.

* * *

"He had no right to do that." Jess was still fuming when we reached my house. We were sitting in the kitchen, him with a Ziploc bag of ice to his head, I bandaging up his lip. 

As it turns out, Jess had arrived right after Dean and had seen the whole turn-out. He decided not to step in until he did because he wanted to see if I could handle myself, but after he heard what Dean had called me, he couldn't help himself.

"Do what? Slap me out of reflex or call me a bitch because I decided to cheat on him?" I said jokingly. I looked up to see Jess's chocolate brown eyes in all seriousness.

"Rory, I'm not kidding. First of all, this is no laughing matter. Secondly, _I_ didn't slap you when you tried to stop the fight. Thirdly, he didn't have to _voice_ that he thought you were being a bitch, and fourth, I just hate the guy, so I get to be mad at him." He smirked. I shook my head, giving up on that argument.

I finished taping his lip. "There. All better." I leaned back in my chair, content with my work.

He pouted. "It still hurts." His eyes were shining with mischief.

"Oh? Where does it hurt?" He pointed to his lip. "Want me to kiss it and make it all better?" I asked playfully.

He nodded as a little kid would have. "Mmhmm," he whimpered.

I leaned forward again. Our lips met in a sweet kiss. He brought his hand up to my face and I brought mine to his, intertwining our fingers. Finally, I pulled away.

"You should go," I whispered.

"I don't want to." He pouted again.

"I know, but Mom will be home any minute and, now that I get to tell her, I need to first thing, so she doesn't hear it from someone else."

"Okay, fine." He agreed way too quickly.

"Wait, Jess, what are you planning?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"What? Moi, planning something?"

"Jess, don't you dare go after Dean!" I warned.

He sighed. "Aw, c'mon, Rory! The guy's an ass! He deserves to be hurt after that." He gestured to my cheek, where a red mark had formed and seemed to have moved in.

"Jess, promise me you won't get into another fight. Please?" He seemed reluctant, so I put on my puppy-dog eyes.

He sighed, obviously caving in. "Fine, but if _he_ hits me first, I can't promise anything."

"That's all I can ask." I got up, only to be pulled onto his lap. I smiled as our lips collided once more. His hands were securely around my waist, while mine were entangled in his hair. After five minutes of making-out, I decided he really needed to go.

I was literally pushing him out the door now.

"Just go already!" Still, he planted his feet firmly on the door frame. "I'll meet you on the bridge in two hours, okay?" I promised.

He raised an eyebrow. "Two hours? It'll be late. Nearly nine. You sure you want to be out there all by yourself then?"

"I won't be by myself. You'll be there, remember?" I was getting jumpy now.

"Ah, but ask your mother, she'll consider that worse than being out alone." He smirked. I held back a chuckle.

"Just go. I'll meet you there?" I questioned.

"Two hours. I'll be there." He affirmed. I gave him a quick peck on the lips good-bye.

Jess had just barely walked out the back door when I heard Mom's car door shut. I sat at the table and waited for her to walk in, see my face where the mark was still prominent, and freak.

"Rory?" She called as she closed the front door.

"In here." I called in return.

"Hey, kid, I was think- oh my god, Rory! What happened to your face?!" Mom came rushing to my side just as Jess had earlier.

"Mom, sit down. We need to talk."

"Apparently we need to! Who did this to you?" She was still standing beside me, examining my face. The angle was quite uncomfortable for my neck.

"Mom, please, just sit down and I'll explain everything."

"Okay…" She took the seat opposite me. "Spill."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, well, first things first," I closed my eyes for this part. "I've been cheating on Dean with Jess for the past week."

"I know." I peeked an eye open to see her sitting across from me, calm expression planted on her face. I stared at her awe-struck.

"You-you knew?" I stuttered.

"Yes. I knew."

"B-but how? I haven't told anyone." I was baffled.

"Rory, hun, I'm your mother. I know all your secrets. It's part of my mommy-magic."

"So…you knew, but didn't say anything?" I found that hard to believe.

"Well, I figured that you'd decide to tell me on your own time. Plus, I was kind of hoping you'd learn from your mistake." She put her hand over mine from across the table and squeezed.

"Trust me, I did." I said, reminded of my cheek.

"Now, spill on everything I _don't_ know." She smiled and pulled her hand back. I smiled too, having been reassured that she wasn't going to disown me for this.

So I told her everything. From how Jess and I got together (she just knew basics, not the details like when, where, or how) to earlier that day. It felt good to be telling her all this. I had kept it to myself for too long. After I finished, she knew exactly what to say to make me feel better.

"Aw, hun, I'm so sorry! Dean had no right to do any of that stuff. Especially call you a bitch." She soothed.

"His actions were completely justified." I disagreed.

"No, not completely. He shouldn't have hit you, either."

"It was just an accident, a reflex. I guess the saying 'let sleeping dogs lie' applies to guys fighting, too." I sad half-joking.

"Damn, I knew there was _something_ I meant to tell you when you were ten!" We laughed and joked around a bit more, but then she was called back to the Inn.

"It'll probably be late before I get back, so go ahead and order pizza or whatever. If you feel like going out, you can, just leave a note."

With those parting words, she left and I was home alone. It was only eight, so I had some time to kill before I went to meet Jess at the bridge. I hoped the swelling in my cheek would be down, but I didn't count on it. _Oh well, _I thought, _it'll be like a battle scar._ I smirked at my own joke as I went into my room to read some more Ayn Rand.

* * *

**A/N: Oh. My. God! This chapter was such a b!& to write! Granted, once I got started, I couldn't stop, but it took forever to get started! Anyway, sorry for the wait. I think I made this chapter pretty long, so merry christmas to those who wanted longer chapters! I know the OOC-ness of this chapter is pretty much stab-worthy, but please don't kill me! I know half that stuff Dean said/did wouldn't happen, but it was needed, OK? I'm considering a new title. If you have any ideas, let me know through a review, please? I might change it to "Justified Actions" or something like that. Help me out, people!**

**I'm thinking of letting this be the last chapter because everything's kind of wrapped up. So, I'll keep the "in-progress" status & let you guys decide if I should continue with what happened with Jess & Rory on the bridge. Like I've said before, I have nothing against Dean, but that's how it worked out in the story.**

**gilmorejunkie1230: I made that quip about Dean's tallness just for you!**

**Curley-Q, Literati and naley forever, & EmeraldLily06: Thanks for reviewing so loyally! You guys have been reviewing practically every chapter (if not every one) & that makes me giddy!**

**To all my other reviewers: I love you all!**

**Uhh...well, yeah. Please review! I'll love you forever & all eternity if you do! And so will Jess & Rory! Criticism is welcome, flames are not.**


	6. Author's Note

**A/N: Well, I've decided to not continue this story. I'm sorry to any and all who wanted me to continue, but if I did, it would end up being more crap than it already is. I suppose I could write about how the town reacted, but they didn't play a big part in this story.**

**If it helps settle the story, I've decided that Dean set the town on fire while he was high. Lorelai, Luke, Rory, and Jess were at Friday night dinner when it happened, so they were safe. Lorelai and Luke got married, three years later, so did Rory and Jess. I hope everyone's happy now. XD**

**Again, thanks to all the faithful readers and reviewers! I hope to be posting more stories on here. To those of you who really like my writing, check out my FictionPress account. I have about five stories on there. The link is in my profile.**

**By the way, does anyone read "The Seer" series? If you do, let me know, please! Oh, and did anyone notice how similar my story was to Fatal Charm? Creeeepy! plays Twilight Zone theme song**

**BYEZ!!! XDD**


End file.
